percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A New Friend: Chapter 1
Josh's P.O.V Fortunately, I got a car parked right beside Mount Othyrs. The car is a pickup truck, enough for the three of us to go on. I started the engine, and Hippolyta and Mary got on the open part of the pickup truck. I could see Mary glaring at me from the back via the rearview mirror found at the side of the pickup trucks, but I decided to ignore that. I hit the road, and we were zooming around 200 kilometers per hour. While on the road, Hippolyta is having a conversation with Mary, and once in a while, they chat with me, which reliefs me of my stress a little bit. I kept my concentration on the road, making sure that we didn't bump anything along the way. While I'm at it, I also kept my eyes on my new friend in case she might slap me in the face or something. I wanted this to be over soon, because I need more time to rest, especially when you got a new friend that made you feel bad. I entered the highway, and we drove 400 kilometers an hour. I know pickup trucks are not supposed to be that fast, but this one is modified. I watched the cars pass by here and there. They are fast, but it's not faster than this one. I spotted a police officer holding up its infra-red thing for speed counting, and the police car began to follow us. Fortunately for us, the pickup truck's top speed is 300 miles per hour, so while we were evading the police cars, I drove so fast that no cars are able to catch up with us. After a while, the pickup truck is low on petrol, so we went to a nearby petrol station to buy some petrols. The good news is that I had enough money to pay for the petrol. The bad news is that Mary got angry. She walked towards me and slapped me hard on the face. I fell down in an instant and my head hit the asphalt just right below me. I felt my head ringing from the impact. I'm also breathing heavily. I was disoriented for about 5 seconds. I wasn't sure I was able to survive that kind of impact, but I managed to stand shakily and asked her, "What was that for?" "For stopping for petrols!" Mary scolded me. "You know that there is a limited amount of time, right? Then why did you stop?" "It's because this truck is low on fuel." I reasoned. "You can't drive or go anywhere if the petrol is empty. Now if you will excuse me I want to fill this truck with petrol so we all can go to my house." Mary and Hippolyta looked at each other, then nodded. I manipulated the mist so no one would see my head wound. I'm still limping to walk, but otherwise I'm all right. There's the light from the sun that is healing my wound right now but I don't want the mortals to see that. I took a few barrels of petrols, and filled the fuel in the truck. As I watched, the fuel meter began to rise. I kept filling the fuel tank until the fuel meter says that the truck fuel is full. I got on the driver's seat, and both Mary and Hippolyta got on the back trunk again. I tried to drive all the way to New York, but I have no such stamina. I was beginning to lose focus, and I need some sleep. So, I'm telling them that I need a rest for a while. Hippolyta agreed, but Mary looked like she wanted to pound me like a pancake. I sat at the back trunk with them, and I found a nice spot to sleep, and just in 30 seconds, I fell asleep. Mary's P.O.V I really wanted to kill the guy who made us like this, and I have a feeling that this Josh guy might be behind all this. One thing for sure is that he has the research paper, he could have just given it to someone else, or someone could have stole it. But I wasn't exactly convinced that someone stole his research paper. Josh is now asleep, and we need to continue this journey. I felt like I want to slap his face again, but I figure I will have a pity on him, since he is such a small boy. I lifted his hand and compare it to mine. It's obvious the size difference is really huge, since I am 17'0 and he is only 4'4. I noticed that I envied him, because I am the daughter of the heavy burdens, and I got assigned to hold the sky for most of my lifetime since I was 15 years old. But that really made me grow very strong and bulky, due to my time holding the sky as an exercise. One time, I was able to lift one huge truck with one hand. I waited for several hours for this Josh guy to wake up and show me his research paper, but he looks very tired. I wanted to force him to drive us home, but Hippolyta told me that would be dangerous because he would lack concentration. But just then, Josh started to wake. I immediately grabbed his body and shoved him into the driver's seat. Josh started to drive, and since we are all tired from waiting for him, both me and Hippolyta fell asleep. Dreams found me, and this one is in the laboratory. Eddie Kanakaredes and Michelle Lester were working in the laboratory. "So, how was our daughters?" Eddie started. "Did they know anything about this?" Michelle laughed. She is my mother. "No, they don't. We'll take our daughters in their sleep and use them as our experiments." "Sure," Eddie agreed. "Let's see how they become when we inject HGH and steroids on them..." "But first... we need a research report." Michelle told him. "And I know just where to get them..." Eddie laughed. I woke up with a start. Josh told us that we had arrived at his house. I waited for him while he went inside the house. I forgot to have ropes tied around his waist, so I can just easily pull him if he takes too long. But sure enough, he's back within 2 minutes, with his research paper with him. Josh's P.O.V I remembered the research paper that I did. It was about pituitary gland, and the increase of HGH in the body leads to pituitary gigantism and made the excessive growth of muscles, hands, body, feet and other body parts. I take a good look at it to make sure that it is the same research paper that I did a few years back. I looked at it, human genetics, the genetic code of the DNA, how the genes work, and how DNA mutation can lead to cancer. After I am totally sure that it is the research paper that they stole from me, I handed her the paper. Mary was having a little bit of trouble reading the paper because the writing is so small. But at the end, she managed to understand what I meant about the research. "So, this is the research that our parents stole from you..." Mary said. I nodded quietly. "I wished I had known that our parents were the cause of this..." Mary told herself. "Now I had blamed the wrong guy..." Then, Mary turned towards me and apologized. "I'm sorry for treating you badly Josh, because I thought you're the one behind this.." I smiled. "No problem!" But she grabbed my collar again. "But don't think I'm going to be nice to you, shorty! You still need to prove yourself." I gulped. It appears that our friendship has not established yet. But I figure the research paper would be a major lead towards the next clue, which is Hippolyta's and Mary's mortal parents. I remembered chasing those two parents 4 days after they stole my research paper, and I found them right on the table. I just took it and ran away before they even discover it, but I guess that the experiment was done 2 days after I retrieve my research paper maybe because they already made a copy of it. And after that, I finally finished my research paper and handed it to the teacher. Thank god I had a very good mark on that, even though the incident wastes my time to do the research paper, I still manage to handed in the research on time. I hopped on Hippolyta's shoulder, and she seemed delighted to have me riding on her shoulder, because to be honest, I am the shortest one here, and the only boy. But however, I am trying to gain Mary's trust. I know she blamed me for the experiment incident, but I am not behind it. Those two parents just stole my research out of the blue and use them to experiment their own children were why Mary and Hippolyta were living human giants right now, and they are finding a way to get them normal again. "If I ever see my mother again..." Mary said with anger. "I will tear her apart!" "But first..." I started talking. "Let's go to Camp Half-blood." "Camp Half-blood?" Mary said with disgust. "Ewww... what kind of camp is that? Is that the reason why you're not able to see me very often, Hippolyta?" Hippolyta paled. "I'm sorry, I guess I got carried away with my friends in Camp Half-blood. Come On! It's fun!" Hippolyta started dragging Mary towards Camp Half-blood. At first, Mary refused to go to Camp Half-blood, because she thinks that it is a stupid place for demigods, but as me and Hippolyta convinced her to go to Camp Half-blood, she finally agrees. So me, Hippolyta and Mary walked to Camp Half-blood. When my friends saw us, they were surprised to have another half-blood joining us in the camp. Chiron cantered towards us, and spoke to the new girl. "Hello, my name is Chiron. What's your name?" "Mary..." Mary told Chiron her name. "Mary Lester." Chiron looked calm. "Okay then, let's tour you around. Any volunteers?" Hippolyta immediately raised her hand in happiness. "I will!" "Very well, Hippolyta..." Chiron clapped his hands quietly. "Just be advised that we have Capture The Flag in 1 hour time." "All right!!!" I screamed in joy, looking up at the sky. Now for all you readers, you guys must now know that I am a capture the flag addict. This game always cleared my mind and refreshens my mind. Mary gave me one last glare, and she went with Hippolyta. I can felt my eyes tearing up right now, because I had failed to make friendship with Mary. I ran towards my cabin, and opened the door, and closed it once I am inside. Once Inside, I threw myself on the bed and started to cry. How could she? How could she accuse me of something that I didn't do? I wished no one would come to my cabin while I'm crying, or else they would make fun of me. Hippolyta's P.O.V I toured Mary, the new girl around the camp (and also my friend). I wanted Mary to stay, but unfortunately, we have something to do. I have to find my parents and ask him why had he used me and Mary as experiments. I took her to the cabins, and showed her my cabin, which is right on the end of the right side of the cabin. "So, this is Gaea's cabin, and this..." I pointed at the cabin that is glowing gold. "... is Hyperion's cabin." Just then, I heard a conch horn being blown. I know what time it is for... It is time for capture the flag!!! I went looking for Josh, he is the master of capture the flag. "Where are you going, Hippolyta?" Mary asked me." "Finding Josh." I replied. I figure that there will be one place where I could find Josh, inside his cabin. I melted through the earth and appeared right inside his cabin. I watched him crying on the pillow right beside him. I approached him carefully, and I gently touched his arm. "Josh? Why are you crying?" Josh looked at me with all the sadness inside him. "Hippolyta.... I failed..." "Failed to do what?" I asked, perplexed. "I had failed to.... make Mary a friend..." He sobbed. I can't believe that friendship really does matter to him. He's like the most sensitive when it gets to friendship sort of thing. I wrapped Josh in a big hug. "Josh, it's okay if she isn't your friend at first." I whispered to him. "In the end, she will know you better and you'll bond with her." Josh started to get up, his tears streaming down his cheeks. I touched his tears and helped him up. Josh started to walk, but he kept weeping a bit, but otherwise he's going to be alright. I opened the cabin door for him, and we both stepped out from the glowing cabin, and Mary is standing right in front of us. Mary observed the crying Josh. "Why is he crying?" Mary asked. Josh sobbed into my shirt. "Mary, I think he only wants to become friends with you," I told her. "Well, make me a friend, then. I don't mind." Said Mary. "But don't be so harsh to Josh..." I told her. "Look at him! He's crying because you treat him harshly!" "I'm not treating him harshly, I just warned him that if he is the one who does the research....." "No, Mary. Josh isn't the one who is conducting the research. It is his research assignment, he didn't want us to become a living human giants." Josh seemed to calm down from his crying, pulling himself away from me and wiping his tears from his cheeks, but he is still sniffing. I got him some tissues and he blew his nose into the tissue. "Hey, do you know that we're having Capture The Flag in 30 minutes?" I told Josh. I know this always cheer him up. He did actually cheer up. "Sure!" He said. He went from sad to joyful. He immediately ran to the armory and met up with the their teams. Josh's P.O.V I ran towards the base of the capture the flag. It looks like they are ready. I don't want this moment be ruined because I skipped capture the flag. I wanted to win this game, and I had my own strategy. So, here are the teams: Blue team: Hyperion, Hephaestus, Athena, Atlas, Ares Red team: Gaea, Poseidon, Demeter, Apollo, Artemis. I approached my team, and began to talk strategy. "So, the Hephaestus Cabin will lead the main party, Athena cabin, you will flank from the side and take the flag while Ares cabin distracts them." Just then, Mary came to our team, while Mary came to the other. "So Mary, The Hephaestus Cabin will lead the main party," I repeated so Hippolyta can get what she missed out. "The Athena Cabin flanks from the side, Ares cabin distracts the main party, and Mary..." "What?" Mary glared at me, but I was used to her glares by now. "You're going with me." I told her. "What??? Me, going with you?" She asked in disgust. "No way, I'm going to defend the base!" "Very well..." I addressed the team. "Mary can defend the base. Meanwhile I will go offense and get the flag." "Right...." Mary muttered to herself. We positioned ourselves on the base of the capture the flag. In the middle of the creek, Chiron is already stomping his hooves to get everyone's attention. "Alright! You know the rules! The creek is the boundary line! No maiming! Maiming will get you severely punished!" The conch horn blew, and all the campers came running across the borders. I decided to flank from the left. I ran towards the creek until I met Hippolyta. I jumped and struck her earthen armor. She staggered but did not fell. It seemed strange since I am only 4'4 and Hippolyta is 15'0. She is like more than 3 times larger than me. I continued to fight her, dodging her every strike and rolled between her legs. She tried to grab me but I was just way too fast. I flashed a brilliant light in front of her face, and while she is disoriented, I kicked her in her behind and sprinted towards where the flag should be. Sure enough, the flag was guarded by Melina and Gary, the twin McKidd siblings. They intercepted me. "Going somewhere, Josh?" I wasn't going to answer. I charged them, drew my sword and clashed with Melina's. I got to admit that Melina and Gary aren't easy opponents. They're actually hard opponents to beat. I blocked Melina's overhead swing and bashed my shield at her armor and quickly get away from the twins, but Gary suddenly is right behind me. Gary tried to struck my thigh with his knife, but I deflected it and punched him in the face. That left with Melina. I don't have anymore time to fight, so I kicked her in the chest and grabbed the flag and started running. I ran and ran so fast until I was slapped hard by Hippolyta. I went tumbling a few meters back and regained my stances, and I realized that I was holding a flag in my hand, and I continued running. I ran towards the creek, but unfortunately, Katie, with her flag, got to the creek first. I was neither devastated nor feeling bad about the loss. It's just a game, really. But the bad thing is that Mary came yelling at me. "WHAT WAS THAT???" "I've tried my best, Mary..." I firmly spoke to her. "And shouldn't you be defending the base?" "I did! But you're not fast enough to get the flag!" "Mary..." Just then, Mary slapped me in the face, and I flew 15 feet backwards. The other people gasped and laughed at the incident. Never before I was made a fool out of this game. I began to run towards the forest. Category:A New Friend Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Chapter Page